


A Bit of a Fairytale

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [22]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Кайзеру Александру давно пора жениться.Конец романа





	A Bit of a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Намеки на личную жизнь императрицы Хильдегарде относятся к соответствующим сценам в тексте [«Свидание на Нектисе»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800172) авторства Annetcat. Фанон используется в серии с ведома и разрешения автора.

_февраль-сентябрь 27 года НР_

— На сегодня всё. Что у нас на завтра?

Эрнст фон Штокхаузен молча подал кайзеру листок со списком запланированных дел. Так, рабочая встреча всего одна, зато с тремя лидерами парламентских фракций. Хватит, чтобы обеспечить головную боль на весь день. Официальным поводом для встречи были поправки к трудовому законодательству — в нынешнем виде и при текущем соотношении сил в парламенте у них не было никаких шансов быть принятыми, нужно было наметить хотя бы пути для поиска компромисса. Это было как раз не страшно, работа как работа, но эти трое наверняка поднимут еще одну на редкость «животрепещущую» тему… Обязательно скажут, что, конечно, Его Величество все делает замечательно, но не пора ли ему задуматься об исполнении главного долга перед страной и династией? То есть жениться и обзавестись наследниками. Последние месяцы об этом с кайзером заговаривали все, при малейшем поводе и без оного — политики, чиновники, военные. Даже мама. В теории Алек был с ними даже согласен — действительно, не ребенок уже, еще чуть-чуть — и станет старше отца... Но в жизни — вокруг не было ни одной женщины, которую он хотел бы назвать своей женой. Да что женой, у него даже любовницы постоянной не было! Мама на днях осторожно намекнула, что, в принципе, наследнику престола не обязательно рождаться в браке; это могло бы решить ситуацию, но… Ни одной женщине из тех, с кем Алек когда-либо проводил время, он бы не доверил носить своего ребенка. Да и чужого, честно говоря, тоже. Сойтись с кем-нибудь только для того, чтобы использовать в качестве инкубатора? Идея вызывала отвращение, лучше уж сразу честно жениться по расчету. Но по расчету не хотелось, хотелось по любви. Хотелось, чтобы было как у Миттермайеров, которые, прожив вместе тридцать лет и вырастив двоих детей, все еще глядели друг на друга как влюбленные подростки. Или как у Кесслеров. Или хотя бы как у мамы с Кисслингом! Когда мама вернулась после той поездки по Новым землям, Алек, конечно, не мог сразу понять, что именно произошло, но разницу заметил сразу. Мама, которая со дня смерти дедушки все больше превращалась в Ее Величество, вдруг опять стала мамой. И Алек решительно предпочитал живую маму холодной кайзерин, и был готов заявить это любому поборнику условностей и приличий. Эх, вот и ему рядом нужен был кто-то, кто не даст ему с годами превратиться в безличную функцию, сидящую на троне, да вот только где найти? Не бал же устраивать со смотром невест, в самом деле.

Алек встряхнул головой, прогоняя невеселые мысли, и вернулся к списку.  
— Проверьте пожалуйста, заказан ли букет для фрау Кесслер.  
— Хорошо, Ваше Величество.

 

Визит к Кесслерам не был официальным — у фрау Марики был день рождения на прошлой неделе, а Алек всегда старался по возможности поздравить ее лично, пусть и с опозданием. Во-первых, фрау Марика была маминой подругой, и оставалась ей несмотря ни на какие статусы — а Алек уже понимал, что именно это значит для мамы; а во-вторых, ему не раз рассказывали все подробности той ночи, когда он появился на свет, и молодой кайзер не забывал, чем он обязан чете Кесслер.

У дверей его встретила хозяйка дома, со своим всегдашним радушием, которое не мог испортить никакой этикет. Приняла цветы и проводила в гостиную, со словами, что чай будет готов через несколько минут.  
— Ангелика Вас пока развлечет, Ваше Величество.  
Алек вошел в комнату, ожидая увидеть девочку-подростка, но, к его удивлению, навстречу ему поднялась, отложив книгу, вполне взрослая девушка. Как же он упустил, что и младшая фройляйн Кесслер уже выросла? Старших-то ему пытались сватать, как только так сразу… обе они в итоге нашли свое счастье с другими, и слава Одину. Впрочем, подойдя ближе, Алек, кажется, понял, почему на младшей его женить не пытались — в отличие от сестер, фройляйн Ангелику никак нельзя было назвать красавицей. Сама она тоже наверняка это знала, а значит, и разговор следует начинать не с дежурных комплиментов.  
— Прошу прощения, что оторвал вас от книги, фройляйн.  
— Ничего страшного, Ваше Величество, — ответила она с едва заметной улыбкой. — Книга от меня никуда не убежит.

«А зато она не заливается краской и не бормочет в пол», — промелькнуло в голове у Алека, пока девушка закрывала книгу, заложив нужную страницу старой открыткой. Название оказалось настолько неожиданным, что Алек не удержался и прочел его вслух:  
— «Мемуары Гриммельсхгаузена»? Фройляйн интересуют секреты двора Гольденбаумов?  
— Да, Ваше Величество. Политической ценности они уже давно не имеют, но это весьма познавательное чтение, в качестве пособия по изучению человеческой натуры.  
— Могу себе представить. Но, боюсь, про пороки там сказано куда больше, чем про добродетели.  
— Вы правы, Ваше Величество, но, к счастью, добродетелей и достоинств достаточно много вокруг, их не обязательно искать в книгах.  
— Тогда зачем изучать пороки?  
Ангелика пожала плечами.  
— Мне, конечно, хотелось бы верить, что все преступления и преступники исчезнут, стоит мне закончить университет, но боюсь, это невозможно.  
— О. Вы собираетесь пойти по стопам отца, фройляйн?  
— Да. Вы наверное хотите сказать, что это не женское дело, но не стоит беспокоиться — меня интересуют только загадки. Погони и перестрелки я с удовольствием оставлю мужчинам.  
— Рад это слышать, фройляйн. Возможно, я старомоден, но мне кажется, что женщины не должны подвергать себя опасности, особенно в мирное время.  
Прежде чем Ангелика успела ответить, вернулась фрау Марика, звать их к чаю, и тема беседы сменилась сама собой.

  
Зимний бал Адмиралтейства был, в общем, не самым страшным событием светской жизни — чопорный зал, патриотическая риторика и много вальсов, которые было вышли из моды при смене династии, но потом, спустя десятилетие мирной жизни, вернулись опять. Против вальсов как таковых Алек ничего не имел, вот только все время приходилось следить за тем, чтобы не пригласить какую-нибудь незамужнюю даму дважды — а большую их часть он просто-напросто не различал. Кстати, о незамужних — а где фройляйн Кесслер? На таком балу дочь флот-адмирала просто обязана быть… Через полчаса осторожных поисков он ее все-таки нашел — Ангелика стояла возле стены в абсолютно неприметном наряде и увлеченно беседовала с седовласым чиновником из ведомства Миттермайера. Неудивительно, что он раньше ни на каких балах и приемах ее не замечал. Алек вмешался в разговор, благо тема позволяла, а когда музыка сменилась, ему даже удалось пригласить Ангелику на танец. Честно говоря, он бы с удовольствием отступил от собственного правила про «дважды не», а то и просто провел остаток бала за беседой с Ангеликой, стариком Розеном и подошедшим к ним Кесслером-старшим, но это бы неминуемо привлекло внимание сплетников всех мастей. А это уже было бы несправедливо по отношению к девушке. И все же домой в тот вечер Алек вернулся без головной боли и с ощущением, что и правда был на празднике, а не выполнял иногда приятную, но все же работу. Наверное, тогда и надо было начать беспокоиться.

Тогда, а не когда он понял, что уже две недели не может перестать о ней думать. Такого с ним никогда раньше не было, неужели это и есть любовь? Но ведь нельзя же влюбиться, проведя вместе два раза по полчаса? Или можно? Великий Один, был бы он обычным человеком, можно было бы пригласить девушку в театр, прийти послушать ее доклад на университетской конференции, а потом напроситься на торжественное закрытие ее кавалером, да на каток позвать, в конце концов! И разобраться, любовь это или нет, и есть ли шанс добиться взаимности. Но он был кайзером Галактического Рейха, а это означало, что любой знак внимания, оказанный им женщине, тут же превратится в дело государственной важности. Хель. Календарь светских мероприятий тоже особых надежд не внушал — может, он пересечется с ней еще раз до весны, а может, и нет… Все-таки поправки к трудовому законодательству проще и понятнее, право слово.  
Алек не знал, как поступить, и был вполне близок к тому, чтобы начать, как говорится, «делать глупости», но, к счастью, тут служебные дела привели на Феззан коммодора Миттермайера.

Феликс при любой возможности старался вытащить его из дворца, даже если они собирались все лишь выпить и поговорить; вот и сейчас они сидели на втором этаже одного элитного офицерского клуба. Персонал здесь не терялся и не лебезил перед высокопоставленными гостями, но при этом никто не мешал и не подслушивал. Они выпили бутылку вина, обсуждая разные новости, заказали вторую…  
— Ты какой-то странный сегодня, — заметил Феликс, когда бутылку принесли. — Случилось что-то?  
— Да не то что бы… Вот скажи мне, Миттермайер фон Ройенталь, — Феликс поднял бровь, заинтригованный обращением, — ты когда-нибудь ухаживал всерьез за приличной девушкой?  
Феликс присвистнул.  
— Насколько всерьез и насколько приличной?  
— Настолько, что если я покажу, что она мне нравится, нас тут же поженят. Вернее, попытаются поженить, а она сбежит куда-нибудь на Один, если не дальше.  
— Все так плохо?  
— Не знаю. Умом понимаю, что торопиться не стоит, но я бы хоть завтра сделал ей предложение! Да только она его не примет, не пойдет она замуж за кайзера. Вот у Александра Зигфрида есть какие-то шансы, но для этого нужно время, и….

Феликс помотал головой:  
— Так, Алек, кончай темнить и говорить загадками. Кто она?  
— Ангелика Кесслер.  
— Так она ж еще ребенок!  
Алек усмехнулся.  
— Время идет не только для нас, коммодор. Ей уже семнадцать, она учится в Университете и собирается делать карьеру в полиции.  
Феликс не сдержал смешок.  
— То есть ты все-таки нашел девушку, которая не падает от тебя в благоговейный обморок?  
— Да не смейся ты!  
— Ооо… Дружище, да ты влип!  
Алек пожал плечами.  
— Должен же я был когда-нибудь. Ты вон уже два года как «влип», я раньше думал, такое вообще невозможно.  
На лице Феликса появилась беззащитная улыбка.  
— Да уж…  
— Феликс, я не знаю, что делать. Я хочу за ней ухаживать, я хочу по-человечески, без речей о судьбах нации и родины, но нам ведь не дадут!  
— Не переживай, придумаем что-нибудь. Лин защитила свой диплом, приедет через неделю, организуем вечеринок, соберем «золотую молодежь»….  
Алек скривился, а Феликс продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Дадим вам поводов встречаться, внимание на себя отвлечем, если что… Надо будет, Анни с ее Манфредом тоже помогут. Не волнуйся, Алек, завоюешь ты свою прекрасную принцессу, все у вас будет хорошо.

 

***  
Средний ребенок в семье, Ангелика Кесслер была, что называется, папиной дочкой. В детстве, пока мама возилась с малышами, а старшие сестры обсуждали наряды и мальчиков, маленькая Ангелика забиралась в отцовский кабинет и вместо книжек со сказками листала старые отчеты. Ульрих Кесслер дочку не гнал — ему и так удавалось проводить с детьми куда меньше времени, чем хотелось, а работать она не мешала. Наоборот, ее непосредственный интерес порой напоминал усталому флот-адмиралу, почему он выбрал именно эту службу. С годами оказалось, что, кроме интереса, у девочки есть еще и способности, и четкое желание заниматься именно криминальным правом, а не коллекционированием ухажеров. Родители, в общем, не возражали — то ли потому, что уважали ее выбор, то ли потому, что рядом с сестрами Ангелика и правда смотрелась гадким утенком. Так или иначе, но к семнадцати годам Ангелика куда лучше разбиралась в людях вообще, чем в мужчинах в частности.

Поэтому то, что коммодор Миттермайер фон Ройенталь и его подруга (невеста? возлюбленная?) фройляйн Минц занимаются сводничеством, она поняла почти сразу, а вот то, что она, кажется, всерьез нравится кайзеру Александру — только через месяц. А то, что он нравится ей, — почти через два.

 

Апрель в этом году, как и март, выдался настолько дождливым, что каждый солнечный день казался сокровищем. Поэтому, вернувшись с занятий и наскоро перекусив, Ангелика устроилась с книгами в саду. Дома все равно никого не было — родители уехали к Бригите, знакомиться с первым внуком, а мальчишки по такой погоде будут до темноты гонять мяч на школьном дворе. Не успела она прочитать и пары страниц, как ее отвлек шум подъезжающей машины; кто бы это мог быть, кто-то не знает, что отца нет? Знакомый черный автомобиль, не такой роскошный, как официальный белый, но все равно не ошибиться. Значит, не к отцу. К ней. Встала, отложила книгу, поправила платье — первый раз он приехал именно к ней, раньше они просто встречались где-то, куда так или иначе были приглашены оба. И не просто приехал, а с цветами. И цветы были не от официального дворцового поставщика, это она могла сказать точно. Подошел почти вплотную.  
— Фройляйн. Опять я отрываю вас от книг.  
— Ничего страшного, Ваше Величество. Как мы с вами недавно выяснили, на книгах свет клином не сошелся.  
Улыбнулся несколько смущенно и замолчал, и похоже забыл, что пришел не с пустыми руками.  
— Вы с цветами, Ваше Величество?  
Опомнился и протянул их ей.  
— Семейные традиции, фройляйн. Сегодня я не мог прийти к вам без букета.  
— А. Но кто же вам помог его выбрать, если коммодор Миттермайер уже неделю как уехал?  
Он опустил глаза и залился краской, как мальчишка, и Ангелике немедленно стало стыдно. Она взяла букет у него из рук, вдохнула запах…  
— Вы что-то хотели сказать, Ваше Величество? Именно сегодня?  
Он сглотнул, посмотрел сначала на букет, потом ей в глаза и тихо произнес:  
— Фройляйн Ангелика, я люблю вас. И прошу вас стать моей женой.  
Вдохнула еще раз — все-таки аромат у азалий потрясающий — и также тихо ответила:  
— Я согласна.

 

***  
Eе Величество Хильдегарде как раз заканчивала разбираться с бумагами от Благотворительного фонда Лютца, когда ее отвлек звонок комма.  
— Да, Аннет?  
— Его Величество хочет с вами поговорить, и спрашивает, можете ли вы его принять.  
— Сейчас?  
— Да.  
— Да, конечно. Жду.  
Странно, Алек последние месяцы ее едва ли не избегал, и она даже догадывалась, почему, а теперь вдруг почти официальный визит… Что там такого, что не могло подождать до ужина?  
Вошел, собранный и серьезный, отдал легкий поклон.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет. Прошу прощения, если напугал. Просто у меня к тебе просьба.  
— Слушаю.  
— В воскресенье премьера в Императорском театре, кто-то из нас должен там быть, а я не смогу.  
Да, никакой срочности в проблеме, и вообще это не проблема… Или проблема не в этом?  
— У тебя другие планы?  
— Да. Мне нужно нанести визит флот-адмиралу Кесслеру.  
Вот тут он ее действительно озадачил. Кесслеры ведь только в субботу сами вернутся на Феззан.  
— Зачем?  
— Просить руки фройляйн Ангелики. Формально, конечно, в этом нет необходимости, так как она уже совершеннолетняя, но все же стоит соблюсти приличия.  
Сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица Хильде стоило больших усилий.  
«Ах ты маленький паршивец! И все с таким видом, будто и правда обсуждает премьеру в театре…»  
Надо сказать, вариант идеальный, но неужели Алек просто сдался и пошел делать предложение первой попавшейся «подходящей кандидатуре»? Или нет, тогда бы он вел себя по-другому.  
— Я так понимаю, с самой фройляйн Ангеликой ты уже разговаривал?  
— Да.  
И тут он наконец не выдержал, и деловая маска исчезла с его лица, оставив вместо себя неуверенную улыбку. Похоже, фройляйн Ангелика ему и правда небезразлична… и хвала Фрейе.

 

***  
Как и все присутствующие в этот миг в Гербовом зале Императорского дворца, флот-адмирал Кесслер не отрываясь смотрел на главные двери, ожидая появления жениха и невесты. «Как в сказке», — шептались дамы по залу, и все действительно походило на сказку — младшая дочь, про которую все и думать забыли, выходит замуж за принца. Даже не за принца, за императора!

Однако тогда, в апреле, когда кайзер Александр пришел просить руки его дочери, меньше всего Кесслер думал про сказку со счастливым концом. Нет, он конечно сказал все те слова, что и должен был сказать по такому поводу, но… Еще много лет назад, когда Ангелики и на свете не было, всем заинтересованным лицам было очевидно: с политической точки зрения, с точки зрения сохранения баланса сил, на роль будущей кайзерин лучше всего подходили фройлейн Кесслер и Миттермайер. То есть дочери семей, и так максимально приближенных к трону — в силу и положения, и личных связей. Кесслер не сомневался, что, если бы кайзер задумывался о своей женитьбе именно в таком ключе,то пришел бы к тому же выводу, да и Ангелика могла согласиться ровно по тем же соображениям. В конце концов, в его доме все дети знали: благо Рейха иногда стоит выше собственных желаний. Да, из Ангелики получится хорошая кайзерин (и он мог это утверждать объективно, не только потому, что она была его любимицей), и Александр Зигфрид ее никогда не обидит, но достаточно ли этого для счастья?

Но все сомнения флот-адмирала исчезли, стоило ему увидеть, как новоиспеченные жених и невеста смотрят друг на друга, особенно когда думают, что больше их никто не видит.  
Наконец заиграла музыка, двери отворились, и будущие молодожены начали свой путь по залу.  
— Красивые какие оба, — выдохнула Марика рядом с ним. Да. Красивые. Взрослые. Счастливые.

Жених и невеста шли по залу, улыбаясь гостям. Подошли к флот-адмиралу Кесслеру с супругой, поклонились и приняли благословение, потом к стоящей напротив Ее Высочеству принцессе Грюневальд, Ее Величеству Императрице Хильдегарде… Поднялись наверх.

— Настоящим провозглашаю: пятого сентября двадцать седьмого года по новому имперскому календарю Александр Зигфрид фон Лоэнграмм и Ангелика Кесслер стали мужем и женой.  
— Sieg Kaiser! Hoff Kaiserin! Sieg Kaiser Alexander! Hoff Kaiserin Angelika!


End file.
